Another Chance pt 1
by NJ-OTSS127
Summary: Craig likes the new girl at school. Spinner and Paige's relationship takes a detour.
1. Meet the New Girl

Background Knowlege: Craig is single because he didn't want to go out with Manny and Ash claims she forgives Craig. A new girl is entering Degrassi today and she is Ellie's cousin.  
  
Another Chance part 1  
  
Scene 1: In school at Craig's locker.  
  
Craig: I heard that we are getting a new girl today. She's Ellie's cousin.  
  
Marco: Great for you... but what's it to me?  
  
Craig: A fresh face you can befriend?  
  
Marco: I'll take it! (laughs)  
  
Craig: (laughs)  
  
Marco: So, if you think she is cute, will you ask her out?  
  
Craig: Well, Manny won't speak to me, Ash claims to have forgivven me, so given my current position, I would think about it.  
  
Marco: Think about it? You should seriously consider it! People would forget about all of your dillemmas. Thus, your reputation restored!  
  
Craig: If only it were that simple. (slams locker) I don't know what I was thinking.  
  
Marco: You weren't thinking... thats the thing. (looks at watch, starts to walk)  
  
Craig: (follows) Well, we will figure this out when we see her. (Marco and Craig enter classroom then bell rings)  
  
-Theme song-  
  
Marco: That must be her, at the front of the classroom in front of Paige.  
  
Craig: Wow, I hope.  
  
Marco: (laughs) You like her! (sits down)  
  
Craig: I just think she is cute... and maybe I do like her (sits down).  
  
Marco: (turns around to talk to Craig) Shes getting up. Maybe to talk to you!  
  
Ms. Kwan: Excuse me the bell rang and I want to introduce our new girl, Kristel.  
  
Marco: Maybe not to talk to you. (turns around to face the front)  
  
Ms Kwan: She's from New York. The state. Some of you may know that she is Ellie's cousin. Why don't you take your seat again, Kristel. Your sitting in front of Paige.  
  
Paige: (smiles and waves) Hi Hun!  
  
Kristel: (sits down) Hi. (rolls eyes)(looks at Craig and smiles)  
  
Craig:(Smiles back)  
  
Marco: (turns around) Lets get the hose! (laughs)  
  
Craig: Shut up Marco! (laughs) (Marco turns around) 


	2. Come after me

Scene 3: At Kristel's house  
  
Kristel: (Picks up note on counter when walks in from school) it reads: At a convention in San Fransisco with your father, be back next week. Love you! Bye! (crumples note up, throws it) Great alone in a house, no guys, im bored. (phone rings) It's probably them. (picks it up) Hello?  
  
Craig: Hey its Craig!  
  
Kristel: Hey Craig!  
  
Craig: Wanna hang out?  
  
Kristel: Yea how'bout at my place? My parents are gone...  
  
Craig: Oh, (sounds hesitant) yea thats cool!  
  
Kristel: See ya in 10 minutes?  
  
Craig: Sure,10 minutes.  
  
Kristel: Bye! (hangs up)  
  
-Meanwhile: Outside of the Dot, Paige is running away from Spinner who is trying to catch up.-  
  
Spinner: How could you do this to me? (in screams, trying to catch up to Paige)  
  
Paige: (still walking fast) Thats a non-issue here... the question is how could you do that to me!  
  
Spinner: Do what? I didn't do anything...  
  
Paige: (stops and turns around) Don't act like nothing happened. Jimmy made it all clear. I thought you matured, changed, was different, something but I was wrong. All the stupid things you do seem like nothing compared to being with Hazel.  
  
Spinner: Being with Hazel? Jimmy making something clear? This is not right! I was never with Hazel!  
  
Paige: (bursts in tears) Your'e a liar! And Jimmy was comforting me. Because of you. You make stupid things happen to people. You ruin peoples lives and create long term problems. I wish you never even came to Degrassi in the first place!  
  
Spinner: (kicks a wall and turns around)  
  
Paige: Spinner wait! (turns and runs to Spinner) I'm sorry... (puts hand on his shoulder) I'm just mad. I'm happy you came to Degrassi. (Spinner brushes Paige's hand off)  
  
Spinner: We're through (this time not screaming). (turns around) This time you ruined something. you and Jimmy can go off and be together.  
  
Paige: Fine! But I'll have you know that you and Hazel ruined it. I can't trust anyone anymore.  
  
-Back and Kristel's house-  
  
Kristel: (doorbell rings, goes to answer it) Hey Craig.  
  
Craig: Hey, ehm, whats up (scratches his head).  
  
Kristel: Come in! (Craig walks in, she closes the door)  
  
Craig: Nice house. You an only child?  
  
Kristel: No but my sister is away at college and my brother died 3 years ago.  
  
Craig: Oh, sorry about that.  
  
Kristel: Yea. So is everyone else. But the drunk driver. He thinks he did nothing.  
  
Craig: Thats terrible. Should we sit down? (points to the sofa)  
  
Kristel: Yeah sure. (sits down) So...  
  
Craig: So...(looks thrown at eachother) (leans in) (start sweetly kissing) (Ash and Ellie walk in)  
  
Ellie: Hey Kris, Ash and I are here to keep you company while Aunt Day and Uncle Ben are in California.  
  
Ash: (Ellie and Ash stare at Craig and Kristel who pause) Hello Craig. (walks out the door)  
  
Craig: Ash wait! (runs after Ashley) 


	3. To be continued

Scene 4: At school on the front steps, Craig sitting on a step, Kristel standing.  
  
Kristel: (walks up to Craig) Ellie told me everthing.  
  
Craig: Everything? (looks around, avoiding eye contact with Kristel) About what?  
  
Kristel: Oh come on (hands thrown in the air)! With some 9th Grader Manny and Ash conflicty thingy (looks at Craig seriously). Don't act like nothing happend. I'm smarter than that.  
  
Craig: Look (looks at Kristel), I like you (holds her hand). What happened in the past, is in the past. I can't change it and I wish I could. You don't know how much I wish I could. I hurt Ash and Manny. If I could rewind and record over, I would. If I could make everything disappear, I would. Believe me.  
  
Kristel: (drops his hand) I was told you were a good liar (hands on hips).  
  
Craig: (sighs, looks away) Nothing goes right.  
  
Kristel: Kidding! (puts hand on his chin and turns his head so he will look at her)Craig, your'e great.  
  
Craig: (Kristel lets go)But I am not boyfriend material (looks at watch)?  
  
Kristel: Let me finish. (grabs Craig's hand so he doesn't look at his watch) And you're right. You hurt people. You apologized. You regret it. I am not going to let something that had nothing to do with me get in the way of our relationship.  
  
Craig: (looks at her) (smiles) So, will you be my girlfriend?  
  
Kristel: It depends, are you going to hurt me?  
  
Craig: (grabs her hand and stands up off the step) Promise, I won't hurt you. Ever.  
  
Kristel: Thats a pretty big promise.  
  
Craig: (stutters) I know. Hey, are you doubting me?  
  
Kristel: Well no, just it's som-- (Craig kisses her interrupting what she was saying)...  
  
-Meanwhile inside, Spinner is sitting at a window listening to his discman-  
  
Paige: (sees Spinner walks up to him) Spinner, let's talk about this.  
  
Spinner: (looks at Paige, looks back out the window)  
  
Paige: (knocks his headfones off) Look, Spinner. There is some serious miscommunication here.  
  
Spinner: (walks away)  
  
Paige: (follows) IF you keep doing that, nothing will be fixed!  
  
Spinner: (puts discman in his locker) (gets his books out) Ok. Let's talk about it. How about, you and Jimmy holding eachother. How about, you making up some lie about Jimmy telling you about me and Hazel? (looks at her) Or how about you insulting me. Outside of the Dot.  
  
Paige: (looks at him) Or how about you being a stubborn jerk.(voice getting louder) How about you yelling at me (in yell) How about you sleeping with my so-called best friend?  
  
Spinner: (yell) Once more, I am going to make an attempt to tell you that never happened!   
  
Paige: (in normal voice) Sometimes I wonder what I was thinking. Ever to go out with you. (walks away)  
  
Spinner: (throws books on the ground) (kicks locker) (looks at Paige with distressed face)  
  
-To be continued- 


End file.
